Talk:If You Could Only See/@comment-24784529-20141110230649
My love and appreciation for my queen, T. Swift continues to grow. ♥ So, her new music video for her new song, "Blank Space," was released today and I have to say that it might be one of my all-time favorite music videos that I've ever seen. Not because it's my favorite song by her and I think that the video is a masterpiece, but because of the meaning behind the video. She has said that the reason that she wrote this song in the first place, was to address how she is perceived by the media outlets. They paint her as the boy crazy girl that has a new boyfriend every week and that she goes through a cycle because of each of her relationships, due to her going crazy and becoming a raging, jealous bimbo. I wasn't a huge fan of her new album, "1989" at first, but I am appreciating it even more now because of they way she is utilizing these songs to address the critics. She is ostracized because she "only dates guys in order to get new material for her songs," and it's a running joke to make fun of her for how she dances at award shows. In "Shake It Off" AND "Blank Space," she is showing that she doesn't care what people say and she is demonstrating that she has so much self confidence, that she isn't afraid to make a fool of herself from time to time. I mean, how could the media possibly tear her to pieces, now that she is making fun of what they already say about her? Most of the hate and criticism that she receives is just flat out sexist and it's quite disgusting. I find it quite hypocritical that she gets heat for writing some songs about her relationships, when other singers and performers like One Direction (even though I listen to them), really don't get any backlash because of the fact that every single song that they perform is about a girl. I love her as a person, and I can totally understand that she might rub people the wrong way. It's not the fact that people legitimately hate her because of her personally that bothers me. It's the fact that people say they hate her solely because she writes about what inspires her, and that just so happens to be about her personal life and the relationships that the has been through during her lifetime. I will also admit that songs like "You Belong With Me" and "Better Than Revenge" might not send the best message to the young girls that listen to her music, because they do show that she previously had a very negative view towards other women. I'm just going to say that was a mindset that she had when she was young, and she was not educated on feminism. I've noticed from several sources lately, that she has completely changed her mindset, when it comes to her relationships with other women. She has educated herself on the subject, and she is speaking out about the sexism in the music industry, while also informing her young fans about what it means to be a feminist. She has admitted that she has made mistakes in the past, and she has enough confidence in herself to publicly admit that she was uneducated before and she is growing as a person and maturing. There is nothing that I admire more, than when people are able to accept their faults, and use them as a learning opportunity to become a better person. ❝My girlfriends and i talk a lot about feminism and the inequality between the way men and women are talked about, the kind of things we say are, ‘why is it mischievous, fun and sexy if a guy has a string of lovers that he’s cast aside; loved and left? yet if a woman dates three or four people in an eight-year period she is a serial dater and it gives some 12-year-old the idea to call her a ‘slut’ on the internet?’ it’s not the same for boys, it just isn’t and that’s a fact." —Taylor Swift for Cosmopolitan